Midnight Delight
by Novelita
Summary: Vin returns home from a ball and shares a drink with Ham at Mansion Renoux. Warning: Smut! Not suitable for young readers.


**AN: I did not write The Mistborn Trilogy nor invent any of the characters below. They are Brandon's, I am merely playing with them.** _Also, I'm only halfway through the first book…I just couldn't help myself. As it is, this is a work of fantasy and so will not align with the actual story in many ways. Enjoy!_

Mansion Renoux's parlor was quiet, the last of the servants having finally retired for the evening. This was the latest that Vin and Sazed had returned from a ball but after having attended a few dozen, Vin was feeling much more confident; confident enough that she had finally started to enjoy herself. She was also starting to enjoy wearing the heavy dresses, not only because of the attention from the various noblemen, but also for how they made her feel: sultry, taunting, and hidden in plain sight. The dresses made her feel fearless, like she was wrapped in the dark and the mists, rather than in swaths of blue silk. The confidence they brought her had certainly shown as she was asked to dance many times throughout the night and felt their eyes on her when she danced with another man. To feel desired…that was something she was beginning to appreciate.

Sazed pulled a chair out for her at one of the parlor tables and she reluctantly sank into it. Her heart was still thrumming from the evenings activities, her thoughts lingering on one man in particular, with whom she had shared more than his fair share of dances. She remembered the way his hand had held her to him, firmly and possessively, and how his hand had slipped lower than was strictly appropriate; the way he had leaned in close to whisper in her ear things that made her skin flush and her heart race. Oh yes. She would be thinking about him tonight.

"Unless there is anything else I can do for you, Mistress," said Sazed, "I shall leave you for the night."

His words jolted her back to reality and she blushed, imagining he had heard her thoughts. "Yes, Sazed. Thank you for letting me stay so late tonight. Please, you must be tired."

He smiled slightly at her and gave her a half bow, "It bodes well for us that you have taken to socializing so easily, Vin. Good night."

She relaxed once he closed the door behind himself. She really should be getting to her own bed soon, but she was far too awake. Her thoughts once again strayed to the man she had so favored at the ball. His dark eyes had burned into hers and he had woken feelings in her that she had never had the privilege of feeling. She had wanted him to kiss her; she had wanted him to do more than that. She chewed on a corner of her lip pensively, running her hand lightly across the table top. His breath on her neck…

The door opened and she turned sharply toward it. Ham entered, tugging the last of his shirt on with one hand before he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing her.

"Vin, what're you doing up?" He closed the door behind himself, and came to stand in front of her.

 _Ham is very handsome_ , Vin thought to herself, her mind still in the gutter. She blushed instantly and bit her lip again, looking up at him. Ham was a man of the world and he knew exactly what that look meant. Seeing it on Vin's innocent face was doing terrible things to him, things he had long tried to suppress whenever he thought of her.

"I only just got back from the ball," Vin replied. Ham seemed to suddenly see her, his eyes trailing down over her hair and dress. She noted the familiar look of appreciation for her appearance - the noblemen had been eyeing her hungrily all night. The dress she wore was more modern than the conservative ones she had donned months ago. It had a low neckline and tight corset, giving all the world a generous view of her breasts. The sleeves were short and exposed her neck and shoulders, the dark blue silk complementing her pale skin. Her hair, which was now long enough to skim her shoulders, was pulled over one shoulder and pinned there with a silver comb. Cosahn had managed to work a curl into the ends and they fell artfully across one bare shoulder. It was safe to say that the dress had greatly contributed to the attention she had received, and the lust she had seen in their eyes. And, indeed, in Ham's.

"Quite a late night for you, ball or no ball. Having fun, were you?" Ham grinned at her.

Vin quirked an eyebrow, smiling coyly, "I'd never kiss and tell, Ham."

He looked surprised, until she laughed. He glared at her playfully, then walked toward the sideboard. "Can I get you something to drink? Or perhaps an empty glass and bottle for you to pour yourself?" he teased.

"You may pour me a little ale," she responded, watching him turn to the bottles and begin to search through them for what he wanted. The muscles on his forearms flexed as he selected a bottle, uncorking it easily and pouring himself a generous portion. Vin found herself watching his every movement, trying to count the muscles as they moved. She blamed her sudden fascination with the male form on her dancing partner and the feelings he had invoked in her, but the truth was she had appreciated Ham's muscles for several months. She had been surprised to find herself fantasizing about the muscular man, never having been the fantasizing type. But the pleasure of solitude had one large consequence: she was always alone at night. Of course, she was quick to take matters into her own hands, but it never fully satisfied her.

Ham brought the two glasses to the table and held one out to her. She leaned slightly to take it and heard his sharp intake of breath. She looked up at him and smirked, catching him staring at the generous view of her breasts that she offered him. She watched his eyes darken as she leaned back, sipping her ale, keeping her eyes on his. He took a long drink, watching her watch him.

"So, Ham, what's keeping you up so late?" asked Vin, sipping her ale again. She hadn't drunk anything at the ball, snacking only on the ladies portion of dinner she was served. The ale tasted good; she licked a stray drop from the corner of her mouth.

Ham watched her tongue as he answered, "Just couldn't sleep. Figured a drink of something would help, but it seems to be having the opposite effect." He eyed her suggestively.

He looked so sturdy sitting there, Vin couldn't imagine that he was being effected by her antics. Curiously, she burned tin to see if she could detect a change in his heartbeat. The ale must have effected her more than she thought, for she burned tin stronger than she had planned and found herself gasping. The tin had amplified all her senses and in her current state of long-standing arousal, she hadn't anticipated how much stronger her sense of touch would be. She could feel her own heart beating in her chest, and above it she could feel the tight constrains of the corset and how it pressed against her breasts. She took surprised breath and had to stifle a groan as she felt her nipples rub against the rough cotton of her dress lining, sending bolts of pleasure to her core. She could feel the hard wood of the chair beneath her, how close it was to where she needed it. Heat was pooling between her legs and she could feel how wet she was getting. She blushed and looked over at Ham. He was watching her, entranced, and she heard his heart pounding in his chest. She quickly stopped burning tin and caught her breath.

"Vin…" Ham groaned. She glanced up at him again; his eyes were dark and she swore he licked his lips with hunger. She bit her lip and shifted slightly on her chair, trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Her squirming made her breasts jostle together softly and she heard Ham groan again. She watched him down the last of his wine, then he pushed back his chair and strode around the table towards her. She didn't scamper or try to shrink when he approached her, which Ham took as a good sign. He lifted her easily from her chair, turning her lightly to set her on the table. He closed in on her at once, coming to rest his forehead against hers.

"Vin, you are a temptress," he murmured. She slipped her arms around his neck, then ran them lightly across his shoulders and down his arms.

"Are you tempted?" she whispered, squeezing his thick biceps.

He grinned down at her and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her chin up. He ghosted a kiss across her lips, testing the waters. It was feather-light and made her shiver. She pressed her lips against his more firmly, and he responded in kind. She sucked lightly on his lower lip, nibbling the tender flesh. She had never felt so alive, nor had she so desperately wanted as she wanted him now. If his groans and the tightening on his hand on her hip signified anything, he felt the same way about her. They kissed with fervor until she pulled away, gasping for air. Ham chuckled lightly, running his hand up and down her side, returning to grip her hip.

"Vin, what has come over you?" He mused.

She responded by pulling him in for another searing kiss, holding him firmly against her by his hair. He growled and pressed against her, his hand coming to rest on the table behind her to support his weight. His other hand untangled itself from her hair and gripped her other hip, pulling her to the edge of the table. She gasped as she felt his hardness pressed against her core and involuntarily ground against it. Ham broke their kiss with a sharp intake of breath.

"Vin…" he begin, but she stole his words with another twitch of her hips. "God help me," Ham groaned, thrusting firmly against her. His eyes landed on her breasts, which were being jostled by their motion and bounced with each thrust. He shut his eyes for a brief second to catch his breath, and when he opened them he saw Vin watching him with a look he had only received from women in his dreams.

"I need to have you," she murmured, twitching her hips deliciously.

"Isn't that something the gentleman is supposed to say?" Ham chuckled.

Vin returned his smile, "You are no gentleman."

She watched his eyes darken as he hummed, "Damn right."

He kissed her deeply, the force of it pressing her back against the table, her knees bent at the table edge. He held himself just above her on his elbows, leaning over her. "But not here. I want to see what's under this dress and I don't fancy the whole crew getting a peek, too." His finger trailed down the edge of the dress' neckline, teasing the tops of her breasts. Vin moaned as his hand dragged down to her waist. He pulled her up and set her on shaky legs.

"Your room is closer," she said, nipping at his neck. Ham responded by grabbing her hand and almost breaking the door down in his haste to get through it. Ham's room only took a minute to reach and as soon as they were through the door, he had pressed her against it and was devouring her mouth once more. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Just tell me to stop," Ham whispered, "Just kissing you is enough."

"Same goes for you," Vin replied, "Don't do anything you don't want to." Ham chuckled deeply, leaning in to kiss her neck from her ear to her collarbone.

"Oh Vin, there is so much I want to do to you," he promised softly against her skin. She felt heat pool in her core and pressed her thighs together.

"But first, I need to get you out of this dress." Ham spun her around until she was pressed against the door and got to work on the laces of the corset. He undid them deftly and with obvious practice. Lesser women may have felt slighted by a man who had such obvious experience, but it only made Vin more excited to be in the hands of a man who knew what he was doing. Although she had admittedly never been this far with anyone, his experience made her feel strangely confident. To make a man like this weak at the knees…that was a powerful feeling.

At last, Ham had the dress undone. She kicked off her shoes and turned around to face him as she slipped the sleeves off her shoulders and let the dress drop, holding it against her breasts. Ham groaned at her teasing and she finally relented, letting the garment fall from her fingertips. She stood, still covering her breasts with her arms, in just her thin cotton undergarment. She hoped he wouldn't notice how she had soaked through the material. Slowly, she withdrew her arms to cup a handful of flesh in each hand. Ham was watching her hands, mesmerized. With a final squeeze - which made her groan internally as she felt her core throb at the pressure - she drop her hands and reached for Ham's hips.

"Vin, you are so beautiful," Ham ran his hands down her shoulders to her sides, skimming around to brush his thumbs lightly against the undersides of her breasts. She gasped, her nipples hardening to sharp peaks. He cupped her fully, sending his thumbs to brush against her nipples. He was rewarded with a low moan.

"You like that?" He murmured, repeating the action. Vin gasped as he sent tiny bolts of electricity to her soaking core with each brush of his thumb.

"Please," she begged, pressing herself firmly into his hands. He smirked and applied more pressure, squeezing her flesh and then drawing back to pluck at her nipples with his thumb and forefingers. Vin practically shook with pleasure - she checked quickly that she wasn't absentmindedly burning tin still and was surprised to find that she wasn't. Her body's reactions to Ham weren't being amplified. She wondered briefly what it would feel like if she were to burn a little tin, but decided she probably wasn't prepared for that quite yet. _Maybe next time._ She smirked devilishly to herself.

"You are so responsive," Ham groaned, still caressing her sensitive peaks. Vin blushed and reached out for the hem of Ham's shirt. He let her pull it off him and then tossed it to the side. Her hands went immediately to his chest, feeling the hard muscle below her fingertips. She skimmed them down, diverting to lightly pluck at his nipples - which earned her a growl - to the ripples of muscle across his abdomen. He tensed each muscle as her hands brushed across them until her thumbs traced the diagonal lines which led her attention down to where his pants were unusually tight. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her, pressing her back against the door. She relished the feeling of his hardness pressed against her and moaned lowly. He was breathing heavily, his hands holding her wrists tightly.

"Vin," he panted, "Tell me to stop."

"Don't stop," she replied, pressing her hips forward to rub against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them they were black as coal.

"As the lady wishes," he murmured and reached down to pull her legs around him. She jumped up into his arms and let him carry her to his bed. Each step brought her core in direct contact with his hard cock and by the time he threw her down on his bed, she was seeing stars.

He wasted no time in pulling off her remaining garment and then rid himself of his shoes and trousers before climbing onto the bed beside her. He placed a searing kiss on her lips - which she managed to extend for several minutes until they were both panting - before kissing down her neck to her breasts. He cupped her with both hands, running his tongue across both breasts before twirling it around her nipple and sucking lightly. Vin moaned and pressed herself up against his mouth. She felt him smile against her skin and then sucked harder, pulling away with a light scraping of teeth. Heat burned through her. He repeated the action on her other nipple, rubbing the first between his fingers.

"Oh lord…Ham," she gasped. She felt herself begin to drip onto her thighs. She felt so wanton, lying there while a man caressed her and made her feel things she couldn't believe were real.

He continued his journey downward, hands skimming her sides while his mouth peppered kisses across her skin, until he was kissing her hipbone and pressing his hands on her knees to move them open.

"Yes," she moaned, "Yes, Ham, yes, please!" He looked up at her, obviously surprised that she would be so eager. He had almost hoped he would have to coerce her into letting him proceed, although his disappointment was fleeting when he saw how wet she was.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Vin…" He swept his thumbs on either side of her opening, spreading her juices up to her clit. "I have never seen a woman more ready to be fucked." Vin moaned in response, desperately grinding against his thumbs, his words like fire to her loins. Ham circled her clit with the pad of his thumb, running it down to brush across her opening, before rubbing back up to her clit. She quivered under him.

"Yes, yes, yes…" was the soft mantra coming from her lips, punctuated with low moans. She was so desperate to come; it never felt this tantalizing when she was playing with herself.

"What do you want, Vin?" asked Ham, still toying with her clit, sliding his thumb up and down her slit. His cock hung heavily against his thigh but her obvious pleasure was temporarily distracting him from his own need.

"You," she moaned, her eyes shut and her chin tilted up, her back slightly arched to press herself firmly against his wondrous hand.

"What do you want me to do?" he prompted breathily, stilling his ministrations.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. She was so, so close.

"Tell me what you want." Not touching her was torture, but he wanted to hear her beg. Wanted to hear how much she wanted him. Wanted to hear how much she needed him.

"Touch me," she begged, "Oh god, touch me, Ham."

Mollified for the moment, Ham complied. He teased her opening with his thumb once more before sliding it up to her clit to rub gentle circles. Vin whimpered under him and he felt his cock throb. She felt him slide a thick finger inside her and nearly came apart. He hooked it inside of her before slowly drawing it out. Her hips chased it and he chuckled darkly, holding her down with his other hand.

"No, no," he chided, "Good things come to those who wait." He smirked up at her as he slid his finger inside her once more, curling it inside her. She was panting, her nipples straining as she arched her back again. He held her hips down firmly, not needing to burn pewter to overpower her slight form. He drew his finger out torturously slowly before plunging it back in. He was only able to repeat this motion once more before he felt her quicken and tighten around his finger. Vin moaned as her orgasm hit her, grinding herself down on his finger and bumping her clit against his palm. Her hands flew to her breasts and she squeezed them automatically.

Her sudden orgasm had completely surprised Ham and he had little control when his hand went immediately to his leaking cock, squeezing himself and thrusting once, twice into his palm as he watched Vin break apart in front of him. It had been a long, long while since he had seen a woman so enjoy herself. Those he had coupled with had been more reserved with their pleasure, more focused on giving him a good time. It seemed as if Vin had forgotten he was there and was just using his body as a means to reach her own pleasure. The thought made him groan and he was surprised at how much he liked the idea of being used in such a way.

At last, Vin lay still on his bed, panting slightly and feeling absolutely, luxuriously relaxed. She opened her eyes and gazed down at Ham, who still sat at her knees. She noticed that he had his cock in his hand and it sent a twinge down to her core. Once he saw her looking at him, he crawled up her body and kissed her fervently on the mouth.

"You are a marvel," he whispered, "I can't believe how quickly you fell apart."

"Neither can I," she panted, "You drive me crazy. Apparently in more ways than one." She captured his bottom lip with her teeth and bit down gently.

"Still hungry for more?" he asked, surprised. He had expected her to leave now that she had been satisfied. He had already selected the image he would use to finish himself off: her, writhing beneath him as he fucked her only four times to unravel her.

She hooked a leg around his and pressed his opposite shoulder. He complied by flipping them over so she sat proudly on top of him. "I could get used to this view," she quipped, smirking down at him trapped beneath her.

"You might have to," he replied, gripping her hips as she settled on his abdomen. He could feel how wet she was against his skin and it made is cock throb painfully. It took all his control not to lift her and slide her down onto his ready member, to feel that tight heat surrounding– he broke off the thought, sweating slightly.

She kissed her way down his chest, again stopping to grace his nipples with a light kiss and a firm suck. He was more than a little surprised at how good it felt and flexed his powerful thighs in response. She would drive him crazy, of that he was sure. Her journey downward continued and she scooted herself back to straddle his thighs. She ran her fingers down the diagonal lines of muscle, and then sent them outward to skim down his thighs. Ham groaned and felt his cock leak. He wasn't used to being the center of a woman's attention, certainly not one so adept at teasing. Vin's smile quirked up in the corner as she watched him close his eyes and groan. She had to admit that toying with him was doing marvelous things to her arousal. She could feel her heart pulsing throughout her whole body.

"What do you want, Ham?" she asked, parroting his own words back at him. She ran her fingers up and down his thighs, closer and closer to his cock each time. His only response was a low groan and a slight twitch of his hips. She ran her hands up to his cock and finally closed a small hand around him. His response was immediate as he thrust up into her fist and panted her name. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum across its surface with the pad of her thumb. He opened his eyes just in time to see her bring her thumb to her mouth and suck it curiously, tasting him.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Mmm," she hummed, flicking her tongue across her thumb as she drew it out of her mouth, "You taste good, Ham." She bent her head and flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock. "Ahh," he gasped, his cock pulsing.

She slipped the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling delicately around it. She hummed with pleasure and Ham did everything he could to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth. She sank lower, taking in more than he had expected, before drawing back with a final flick to the head. Her eyes sought his and he saw fire burning in them. She felt powerful, kneeling over this muscled man, a pewter-burning man who could literally punch through a stone wall but who was now completely at her mercy. She pumped his cock with a tight fist and he whimpered. _Fuck_.

She was dripping wet again, already needy for him. "Ham," she pleaded, "Take me." She pumped his cock again to punctuate her desire for him. He responded at once, lifting her off his lap easily and throwing her onto her back as he crawled on top of her, weight resting on one hand beside her head. His other head spread her legs and dipped into her hot core, sliding in a finger, and then two, before pumping them steadily in and out.

He had said it already, but it needed restating: "I've never seen a woman more ready to be fucked. God, Vin, you're dripping wet." She bucked against his fingers.

"More," she moaned.

He needed no further instruction and, aligning his cock, pressed the head inside her. Vin gasped and lifted her hips to claim more of him. He was thick and hard as a rock; her body took a few seconds to accommodate him. When he felt he could, he pressed forward and slid himself in until he reached her maidenhead. He had somewhat doubted her virgin status with her unquestionably excellent preceding acts, but her barrier removed all suspicion. With great effort, he stilled his motion, panting with the exertion. She was so warm and wet and tight around him, and knowing that he was the first to enter her made him light headed.

"Are you ok?" he ground out, looking down at her. She was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, her chest heaving.

"You feel," she panted, "so perfect. I feel," she jerked her hips up, forcing him deeper and breaking through the barrier, "so full." She relaxed her hips down so he began to slip out of her, but his hips chased her this time, plunging back into her.

"So. Tight," he growled, watching her grip him as he drew out slowly before quickly sliding back in. "So damn tight."

He dropped to his elbows and built up a torturous pace. Vin matched him, panting. Suddenly he pulled out of her, gasping, his muscles clenching. "Sorry," he panted, "I need a second". Vin gave him a devious smirk and pushed him onto his back. She quickly straddled him and sank halfway onto his cock. He yelped, trying desperately not to come. She pulled off of him before he did, rubbing his cockhead against her swollen clit, throwing her head back.

"Don't worry, Ham," she moaned, "I'm right there with you."

She sank down onto him again, enveloping just his head. She bobbed up and down on it several times, relishing the feeling, while Ham grunted below her, his thighs straining. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and gripped her hips, slamming her down to the hilt. He felt her muscles quiver around him and she let out a little mewl of pleasure. He pushed her over, rolling them so he was pressed on top, buried deep in her. He grabbed her ass and lifted her against him, driving into her again and again and again until he felt her contract around him. With a growl, he fucked her into the bed, reaching a hand to cup her breast as he finally let himself come.

He dropped to his elbows and rested his forehead against hers, mimicking the way it had all started. She giggled under him, a sound he couldn't remember ever hearing before. He grinned and kissed her before sliding off her and rolling onto his back. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"Next time–" Vin began and Ham rolled onto his side to gawk at her.

"Already planning your next time?" he teased, "You have quite the appetite!"

"Please," she scoffed, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

He chuckled, "You certainly know I did. I'm sorry, you were saying…?"

She looked demurely at the ceiling, "No, I suppose I'll keep it to myself. It would be much more fun to surprise you, anyway." She grinned devilishly at him. Much more fun indeed.

 _AN: Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading! Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction and my second attempt at writing smut, so constructive criticism is appreciated!_


End file.
